DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again/Beautiful Monster
DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again/SOS 'by ''Usher feat. ABBAl/Ne-Yo is a mash-up, featured in th episode Surprise, Surprise. '''DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again/Beautiful Monster is sung by Cole Jones and David Schuester. Lyrics Cole: Usher, yeah man So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin' from side to side, Si-side to side Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life, Back-back to life Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eyes, eyes David: Ouh She's a monster Beautiful monster Beautiful monster But I don't mind, ouh And I need her Said I need her Beautiful monster But I don't mind, ouh Cole: So dance, dance, like it's the last Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right ANAHI: Ohh No, I don't mind Mmh uh In her eyes is love and fire And my heart She's burnin' through But I don't mind In fact I like it Though I'm terrified I'm turned on but scared of you Cole: 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, The DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, Last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us falling in love again David: Usher, don't lie Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll My life is a movie, and you just TiVo'ed, haha Honey got me swishing like a dread lock She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock Mami on fire, pss, red hot Bada bing, bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew And tonight, it's just me and you Cole: 'Cause baby tonight, The DJ got us falling in love again (David: Mr. Worldwide, let's take over the world) Yeah, baby tonight, The DJ got us falling in love, let go Fallin' in love, oh, whoa David: Beautiful monster She's a monster (Cole: She's a monster) Beautiful monster (Cole: Beautiful monster) Beautiful monster (Cole: Beautiful monster) Beautiful monster, woah But I don't mind (Cole: But I don't mind) And I need her (USHER: And I need her) Said I need her (SNSD: Said I need her) Beautiful monster (ANAHI: Beautiful monster, yeah) But I don't mind, ouh oh ouh oh No, I don't mind Said I don't mind I don't, I don't mind No, I don't mind I don't mind I don't, I don't mind No, I don't mind I don't mind I don't, I don't mind No, I don't mind ANAHI: Yeah, thank you DJ Videos Category:Season 1 Song Category:Mash-Up Category:Cole Jones Song Category:Song Category:David Schuester Song